


5th Day of Christmas: Charlie Weasley

by pygmy_puffy



Series: The 10 Days of Weasley Jumpers [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Holiday Sweaters, Other, Weasley Jumpers, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 09:23:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16992348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pygmy_puffy/pseuds/pygmy_puffy
Summary: Molly Weasley has always given her all to the ones she loves. This Christmas, they want to surprise her with something special and meaningful: they've all learned to knit. Throughout this holiday season, you can follow as Molly's loved ones each knit her a jumper and enjoy the coziest time of year.





	5th Day of Christmas: Charlie Weasley

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter characters are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No profit is being made, and no copyright infringement is intended.

Charlie and Fewl Phoenix settled down for the night with their ritual of ten rows of knitting before bed. Curled up under Fewl's wing is where Charlie felt the safest. 

He'd first found Fewl Phoenix when he was only a tiny baby dragon, his life already planned ahead of him, bred to fight. The night Charlie and his partners descended onto a fight ring, seized the dragons and arrested the owners of the establishment along with all of its patrons, he found tiny Fewl cowering in a corner, lost and afraid. Charlie, so very young himself at the time, took to the baby dragon and vowed to protect him if it were the last thing he'd do.

Most of his family had settled down, or found another person to share their lives with, and he was happy for them, but he couldn't imagine a happier life for himself, far away in a cabin in the deep woods of Romania with his best friend and protector.

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiii! I feel like Charlie is often portrayed as this sexy dragon tamer but.... I went to draw him and he came out as this cute soft boy and I thought WAIT, no this is exactly how I picture him in the end. Gentle, kind, quiet and content. Not everyone is happiest settled in with another human, that's not the obligatory destiny for everyone (despite what the HP series epilogue will have you imagining.)


End file.
